Consolation
by Ainoshiki
Summary: DongWoo joue contre Hoya mais SungYeol colle un gage au perdant...


'_Ah voilà ! Parfait ça marche non ? Donc...Hello ! Je suis DongWoo ! Le rappeur principale du groupe INFINITE, enchanté ! Yeah ! Ah vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous parle ? Et bien on va dire que j'écris mon petit livre intime, haha ! SungGyu Hyung se moquerait bien de moi s'il m'entendait mais..._'

« DongWoo ! Dépêches toi ! »

Le rappeur posa péniblement son stylo puis rejoignit le reste du groupe dans l'immense salle de séjour où trônait le bel écran plat et une console posée en plein milieu du passage. Hoya lui tendit une manette et pris la suivante.

« Affrontes le maître !

-Plutôt l'inverse Hoya ! Soutiens moi SungGyu hyung !

-Je vais essayer

-Ah je sais ! »

SungYeol vint de se lever pendant que SungJong était en train d'écrire un message sur ses jambes, il reçu d'ailleurs un regard du genre 'je retiens', il s'excusa silencieusement et se plaça devant l'écran.

« Une punition pour celui qui perdra !

-Ah ?!

-Hoya ya ! DongWoo ya !

-Ouais ?!

-J'ai trouver la punition

-Oh seigneur...on est foutu !

-HAHAHA ! Dis la moi, dis la moi ! »

SungGyu, WooHyun, L et SungJong passèrent une main sur leur visage pour exprimer leur exaspération, oui, il faut s'attendre à tout avec le petit SungYeol. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger pour autant DongWoo qui ne tenait plus en place.

« Le perdant devra embrasser le gagnant !

-HEIN ?!

-HAHAHAHA! »

DongWoo roula en boule par terre en rigolant tandis que Hoya sembla complètement abasourdi, SungJong ramena SungYeol près de lui pour éviter de continuer le carnage.

« Bon...on joue ?

-Haha Hoya qui se réveille !

-Oui allez... »

**[…]**

Finalement, le perdant fut encore une fois de plus, DongWoo qui riait de pleine voix. L'avantage avec lui, c'est qu'il rit parfois pour un rien mais il donne un paume au sein du groupe.

« Bon...tu m'embrasses ?

-HE ?! »

Tout le reste du groupe regarda stupéfait Hoya qui sortit ça l'air de rien. DongWoo s'arrêta net de rire pour le regarder un instant avant de repartir en fou rire.

« Ah j'ai compris, tu as honte devant eux ?

-H-Hein ? Mais non ! Tu es pas sérieux !

-Si si ! »

Il traîna son aîné dans la chambre de ce dernier sous les regards figés et étonnés du reste du groupe, non, ils arrivaient pas à y croire que Hoya avait réellement pris la blague de SungYeol au sérieux et qu'en plus, il allait limite forcer son hyung de l'embrasser.

« SungYeol ! On fait quoi quand le perdant ne veut pas ?

-Ah euh...Tu le forces ?

-SungYeol !

-HAHA non non je veux pas moi ! On a même pas de caméra pour filmer ! On est pas dans We Got Married ! C'est pas juste ! »

Un blanc s'installa dans lequel tout les membres du groupe fixèrent DongWoo avant d'avoir un fou rire générale. Oui, avec Hoya, ils avaient un délire sur cette émission et voulaient le faire ensemble pour rire mais la remarque de DongWoo laissa le reste du groupe assez perplexe.

« Juste un baiser bon sang ! Hyung !

-Ah mais...

-Un baiser alors Hyung...

-Haha Hoya qui s'y met ! Ah je vais perdre mon nombril ! » (*)

Tous éclatèrent de rire dans un coin de la salle devant Hoya et DongWoo. Finalement l'aîné se plaça devant son compagnon de chant d'un air sérieux, tous les fixèrent avec des grands yeux et avec attention presque en retenant leur respiration.

C'est Hoya le premier qui lança le pas et vint déposé ses lèvres sur celle de son aîné sous les hurlements vainqueur de SungYeol. DongWoo le regarda un moment en rougissant puis éclata de rire un instant avant de venir frapper gentille ment l'espèce de singe qui en pouvait plus tellement il était fier de son idée de punition.

[...]

DongWoo s'assit un instant dans son lit et repris son stylo en main.

'_j'ai du m'absenter pour perdre encore une fois contre Hoya...Il est vraiment fort mais pour me consoler il m'a offert une belle chose que les membres ignorent encore...un baiser, SungYeol a fait passer ça pour une punition de mon échec mais...en réalité, j'ai pris ça comme une consolation, merci idiot ! A bientôt !_'

Il reposa son stylo quand il vit sa porte de chambre s'ouvrit sur Hoya qui venait lui dire bonne nuit avant que les autres n'arrivent.

« Mon perdant à moi...

-Oui, c'est moi, merci pour ton baiser de consolation

-Avec plaisir »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau après s'être assurer que personne n'allait venir les déranger.

[(*) l'expression 'perdre mon nombril' veut dire qu'ils ont trop mal au ventre à force de rire]


End file.
